This invention generally relates to device packaging, and more particularly, to die packaging.
Many electrical, optical and electromechanical systems include a collection of interconnected component parts. Some of the component parts are housed in a package of some sort for protection. The package typically includes one or more electrical leads extending from electrical pads on the component part to an outer surface of the package. The individual packages are commonly secured to a circuit board or the like, and the circuit board typically has electrical traces that interconnect the electrical leads of the various packages to form the system or part of the system.
In some applications, such as high gravitational force (High-G) applications, it can be important that the component parts remain securely held within their package. If the component part disengages from the package, the component part and possibly the system may fail to function. In some cases, the component part may include a die that includes electrical and/or mechanical functions. For example, the component part may be an integrated circuit die that includes logic for processing one or more electrical signals. Alternatively, or in addition, the component part may include a Micro-Electromechanical System (MEMS) die, such as a gyroscope and/or accelerometer die. Especially in high-G applications, the bond strength between the component part die and the corresponding package or substrate can be important to system reliability.